


Taking what he wants

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Post Season 6, Smut, jon is a bad man!, king in the north, shes not a stark - Freeform, ultimate sexy manbun, wedding and bedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The King in the North needs a bride but no one is turning his head until one young lady comes to Winterfell and unleashes wicked thoughts within the Kings mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to be a short one shot but it's grown already into a 2 chapter thing.
> 
> Sansa isn't a Stark in this story but a Kenward (original house).

He's a bad man. A bad, bad man. Perhaps as base as the rumours say bastards are meant to be. Jon knows this now as he looks at his new wife on their wedding night.

He'd chosen Sansa Kenward out of pure want and lust. She was the daughter of a lesser northern house and in truth, politically he should have chosen from one of the many other girls presented to him - the King, as marriage prospects.

Every few days it seemed Jon received either Ravens from Lords offering their daughters or new guests at Winterfell to parade womanly curves and batting lashes under his nose. In truth, very few of the girls turned his head - he found the whole ordeal a farce and couldn't understand how he was expected to choose upon almost sight alone.

He remembers when he first became aware of Lady Sansa even being present in the castle. He was making his way back to his chambers to change after a morning of sparring and before an afternoon of council meetings. Taking a shortcut, he decided to chance walking through the hall that housed the guest chambers.

As he was about to turn a corner, he began to hear voices and not wanting to engage anyone in conversation, he hung back and waited for whoever it was to leave.

"I really don't see the point mother" a young woman's voice said.

"You want to impress the King don't you Sansa"?

_Great - more marriage prospects have arrived._

"He's not going to choose me so all of this is for naught". The original voice responded.

"And why wouldn't he? Everyone at Guardsholme knows you to be a beauty my dear".

_Guardsholme? The seat of the Kenwards? I know so little of them - I wasn't even aware they had a daughter of marrying age._

"Mother - either he's going to like me or not. No amount of trinkets about my neck, creams on my skin or you pinching my cheeks into a blush is going to change that". She said, sounding as frustrated with the situation as Jon did. "Besides - it just doesn't make sense for the King to join with our house when there are much better options available".

"Your father and I thought the same darling but it's been months now and he's still not chosen... Oh don't look at me like that Sansa! The wind will change and your eyes will be forever frozen in an eye roll".

Jon heard Lady Sansa's answering musical giggle which affected him low in his belly in a surprising way.

"Come, I've the perfect hair comb that would work well with your dress". The older woman's voice said as Jon began to hear her steps.

"Oh fine! But no more pinching my cheeks or I shall be permanently scarred"! Both women laughed as he heard their feet presumably moving towards a room.

Jon chanced a peek around the corner before the women would disappear into a chamber. Luckily they were walking away from him and wouldn't see the King of all people creeping about his own castle.

_Red hair. Ygritte._

But no, it wasn't Ygritte. Lady Sansa's hair looked sleeker and softer. Jon was also a little bit ashamed to say this he noticed her figure held more curves and in particular her rear being more rounded.

Jon walked down the hall that had just been filled with their conversation, tying to tread lightly past the door he witnessed the women disappear into.

"Do you think the King handsome? You watched him in the training yard. He's skilled with a blade is he not"? He heard the older woman say as he past the room. Not being able to help himself, he stopped and strained to hear the reply.

".....yes....yes he is".

Curiously, her answered lightened his mood considerably during his afternoon meetings and discussions.

And then there was the first time he saw her properly. He, in his Lord Father's great chair upon the Dias looking down upon the Kenwards as they presented their daughter to him. Jon felt as though he'd been slapped about the face when he saw her glittering eyes, milky white skin and rosy plump lips. He couldn't help tighten his grip on the arm of his chair, lick his lips absentmindedly and lean forward eagerly like a hunting animal eying a juicy rabbit as Lady Sansa fell into a low curtsy before him.

If Jon's advisors beside him upon the Dias noticed the change in his demeanour, then none reacted to it. Lord and Lady Kenward's eyes lit up at his reaction however. Jon looked to no one but the beautiful woman in front of him who seemed to wear a natural blush under his heated gaze and kept darting her eyes away from his.

And here he was on his wedding night, feeling like the wolf of his sigil, circling his prey. Sansa was nervous and Jon couldn't help but find it endearing as she fumbled with the laces at the front of her dress. Jon had vehemently forbade any bedding ceremony much to the disappointment of many guests - but he would not tolerate anyone touching his new bride.

"Would you like help with that my Lady"? He enquired as he saw she had hit what seemed to be a difficult knot. He didn't wait for a reply and simply moved to be directly in front of her, taking the laces from her slightly trembling hands.

"Thank you, your Grace" She said in a quiet voice.

"We are wed now my Lady, please call me Jon". He supplied in what he hoped was a calming voice. As much as he found her nerves charming, he was loathed to think her scared of him. He wondered if Ygritte had felt charmed by his nerves when they'd first made love.

"In that case, please call me Sansa.... Jon". She met his eyes as she spoke this time and Jon felt his cock twitch.

Perhaps he should have chosen another - a woman from a more politically established house and waited to see if lust would establish between them - possibly even love. But he hadn't. He'd thought with his cock, not his head with his decision as he had wanted this girl as soon as he'd laid eyes on her. He wanted to claim her, to have her. Jon felt a deep possessiveness that he'd never experienced before and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his feelings were healthy.

He hoped that love could bloom between them eventually but he has very little knowledge of her to base that hope upon. The wedding had been quick and not as formal as most Royal weddings. Jon had had so many duties to perform leading up to the day that he'd hardly spoken to his intended save for passing pleasantries. And when they had spoken, he'd found it increasingly hard to concentrate on her words and not her glittering eyes or inviting mouth.

"It's true then"? Sansa asked tentatively breaking him from his stupor previously caused by her gaze.

It took Jon a while to realise what she referred to as he took stock of how he was before her without a shirt and Sansa was staring at his stab wounds from his brothers at Castle Black.

"Yes" he said simply before returning his attentions to her laces. Puffing out his chest slightly as she continued surveying his exposed body.

"I'm sorry" Sansa said as her hand moved to touch the large scar above his heart but caught herself midway and began lowering her hand again.

"You don't need to be afraid to touch me Sansa".

Her hand lifted again and traced the scar lightly with her delicate fingers as she inspected it with fascination. Jon felt like his blood had been ignited under his skin from her touch.

_Gods! How can one innocent touch affect me so?_

He let out an involuntary growl from deep within his gut when her hand had skimmed the scar lowest on his torso - just below his navel.

Sansa jumped a bit at the sound, jerking her hand back in surprise. Jon grasped her hand and placed it back on his skin.

Their eyes met once again and he was overcome with a fire deep within. He claimed her lips more forcefully than perhaps he should have as he walked her backwards and into the wall behind her. Feeling every soft curve of her body against his as he pressed her into the wall caused a groan to escape him. He'd thought of her body many a time since first seeing her, especially when taking himself in hand.

Sansa's reaction was shock initially, he could tell. He stroked her cheek and neck, willing her to relax. It seemed to work as her body released its initial tension before her hands came to his shoulders and she parted her lips for his eager tongue - inciting more hungry noises from Jon.

He had grasped her thigh through her skirts and guided her leg to hitch over his hip and started rocking his pelvis into her before he remembered she was a maid and this was probably all going too fast for her. Jon was about to pull away and apologise before Sansa let out a pleasured mewl that made him seriously consider lifting her damned skirts and taking her here, up against the wall.

It took all of Jon's resolve to peel himself away from her. "Forgive me.... Sansa... Please forgive me" he pleaded through panted breath.

Sansa raised a tentative hand to her lips - slightly swollen from the force of his kiss. She nodded while looking at him curiously.

"Your laces are done" he supplied while inclining his head towards her dress and backing away to give her some space.

"Thank you" Sansa said as she slowly began pushing down her sleeves and peeling away her bodice, revealing the thin silk shift she wore underneath. She started to shimmy the bulk of the dress over her hips before she paused. "Not going to pounce on me again are you"? She asked.

_Shit. I've ruined it already._

Jon then noticed a sly grin on her rosy lips and a playful twinkle in her eye. He couldn't help his answering smile spread across his face as he realised his new wife had quite the sense of humour. "I can't promise anything" Jon teased. Sansa answered him with a giggle. Jon's insides flipped at the sound.

His new wife folded her dress neatly and placed it on the chair near the hearth. As she moved in front of the fire, the light shone through her shift, making her curves known to him.

_Gods! She is perfect. She is mine._

Turning to him, Sansa looked expectant and nervous again. It was obvious she did not know how to proceed.

"....may I see you my Lady... Sansa"? Jon asked, feeling bold.

"... All of me"?

"...yes.... Please" he gulped. His body humming with anticipation.

Sansa paused, considering his request. ".... Can I see you first..."?

Jon grinned before removing his breeches and smallclothes. Revealing his very ready cock. Sansa stilled and took in the rest of his body slowly. Her eyes widening slightly at the sight of his length. She licked her lips subconsciously. Jon wondered if she'd ever seen a man bare before. Her nerves returned as she began fidgeting and pawing at her shift.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sansa. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or afraid of me".

"...I... Ah.... You are quite intimidating Your Gra.... Jon". She continued to fidget.

"Intimidating"? Jon asked, surprised.

"Well yes.... You... You've cheated death.... Fought battles and with creatures I can't even comprehend... You're quite fearsome when you fight in the training yard.... And... Well you're my King". Her eyes met his then and he wanted nothing more than to show her the many ways he could be tender, loving and worshipful of her. That if he was something to be feared then her power over him would be truly terrifying.

"I would never hurt you Sansa" Jon said as he walked towards her and took her trembling hands in his.

Sansa's breath caught in her throat at his sudden proximity in his total state of undress. Her features softened then when she searched his face. "I know.... Ser Davos told me you were honourable and kind". Jon smiled at her reply. "It's strange isn't it?..... We know hardly anything about each other and yet we are now husband and wife". She smiled and glanced tentatively at the large bed across the room.

"You don't have to remove your shift if you don't want to" Jon's mouth supplied. His cock disagreed.

She looked back at him and then down at how tenderly he was holding her hands, stroking her soft skin with his callused thumbs.

She'd made up her mind and swiftly rid herself of her shift and smallclothes, flinging them away without the care she had afforded her folded dress.

After standing up straight she let him survey her body the way she had done his. Her breasts were bigger than he had imagined - and he had imagined them a lot. They were tipped with perky pretty pink nipples, matching the colour of her lips. Jon's hands itched to touch her. Sansa's slim waist flared out to curvaceous hips that Jon wanted to stroke and grab. His eyes finally landed upon the thatch of hair between her legs, a couple of shades lighter than the locks on her head. It was his turn to subconsciously lick his lips then.

As if sensing that Jon wanted to devour her, Sansa crossed her arms over her body, linking at her wrists in front of her navel. If this movement was meant to quell his hunger however, it did not work. Her purity and innocence only made his mouth water - that, and the way her upper arms now pushed her breast together. For the hundredth time this evening he found himself thinking he might truly be a wicked man for wanting her so very much.

"You're beautiful. Perfect Sansa". He breathed. She stared at him in response before a small smile creeped upon her face and she darted towards the bed, giggling in that way that turned his stomach upside down.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much 98% smut people - you have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me my typos!

Sliding under the sheets and furs next to her, Jon gazed at Sansa for quite some time. She was still anxious he could tell, but every now and again she'd display bolder behaviour - showing glimpses of who she really was. Everything he'd witnessed so far, he thoroughly enjoyed.

Jon was about to slide closer to her and place sweet, placating kisses on her lips when she spoke.

"Jon...... Why did you choose me?..... I mean... We don't know each other and I come from a lesser house..... So....... Why"? She asked while shifting her focus back and forth between the bed canopy above them and Jon.

_Because from the moment I saw you I wanted to claim you as my own, touch you, taste you and be inside you. I couldn't bare to think of any other man's touch on you but mine - any other man's cock inside you but mine._

"I.... You are very beautiful Sansa.... Perhaps the most beautiful woman I've ever seen".

_She is._

If Sansa's shade of blush was rosy before then she was gradually turning deep scarlet now.

"Thank you" she whispered, unable to meet his gaze whilst trying to hide her smile.

Jon was thinking on the best way of moving forwards without spooking her. All he really wanted to do was give into his overwhelming urges to suckle on her teats, sup on her cunt and bury himself inside her without preamble. The thought made his length throb and another growl threaten to leave his throat.

"You look like you're going to pounce on me again" Sansa said, a gleam flickering across her eyes.

"May I"? Jon laughed. Sansa nodded coyly.

As he positioned himself carefully on top of her, his whole body buzzed with hyper-awareness. Awareness of her beautiful eyes watching him, her inviting lips slightly parted, her teats pushed up against his chest, her silky thighs either side of his hips, her intoxicating scent and soft curves beneath him but most of all the warmth between her legs as his cock lay pressed against her mound.

He'd never really appreciated being named King in the North as much as that moment. If he had not been crowned then he would not have thought to wed and he would not have even known of Sansa's existence. They would never have met, she would not have been HIS and she would not be making pretty moaning noises in the back of her throat as Jon claimed her mouth once more.

He tried so very hard not to rock his hips against her, to go slowly and not overwhelm Sansa with all he wanted to do to her, all at once. It was futile though - as he was grinding against her centre, his hands couldn't be stopped as they cupped, caressed, squeezed and pinched her teats. He felt like a depraved starved man with a single vision of devouring this delicious meal laid beneath him. Yes - he should have chosen a different wife. He would have been able to show restraint with someone else, but not her, and especially not how her body was reacting with such eagerness to him - despite her nerves.

Sansa was writhing under him, her hips were meeting his rhythm, her back kept arching into his touch, he felt one of her feet rubbing encouragingly up and down the back of his calf - and the noises! Oh the noises she made! Jon felt that if he would never have another night like this again in his life - then he would be content to replay in his mind her hungry whines, pleasured gasps and restless moans as he fisted his cock.

He was tasting her throat when Sansa shifted the angle of her pelvis beneath his own. This new position meant it damn near impossible for him to ignore how wet she had become as his cock now glided over her slick outer folds instead of her maiden hair.

"Fuck"! He whispered as he drew breath back over his teeth. Jon wasn't sure what he was cursing more - the sudden sensation of her silky wetness, the realisation that he only needed to move a few inches to begin to push into her or the burning want to do it with passionate vigor - not with care and tentativeness that a maid needs.

_Seven hells! I should have chosen someone plainer - not this goddess who's reduced me to a depraved shell of a man. I don't want to hurt her but I will need the strength of all the old gods and the new to hold myself back!_

"Are you alright"? Sansa's voice broke Jon's self chastising train of thought. "You look pained..... I.... I thought husbands were meant to enjoy the bedding part"? She asked in an unsure tone.

"I'm fine..... I just....... I'm trying - so very, very hard.....not to let myself get carried away.... I don't want to hurt you". Jon explained.

"And this pains you"? Sansa asked him sweetly as her hand raised to cup his cheek and stroke the side of his face.

"I don't want to hurt you Sansa" he repeated in a scratchy whisper of a voice. Jon felt like sobbing - sobbing at her sweetness, sobbing at her beauty, sobbing at the fact that he'd been reduced to feeling like a wild animal on heat.

"You......you haven't hurt me so far...... I like it".

Jon groaned at her declaration and buried his face in her hair by her earlobe. Sansa giggled and once again it made his insides flutter. The flowery scent and coolness of her hair enveloped him as he felt her breasts jiggle against his chest with her lovely laughter.

"I'm glad you find unmanning me so amusing my Lady" he mumbled into her neck. Although, he couldn't help but release a small chuckle himself - the powerful King in the North - reduced to butter by his wife. She could have asked for the moon as well as all the stars in the night sky in that moment, and he would have given them to her gladly.

Jon started to move his hips once more and all giggles and merriment stopped to be replaced with soft sighs and gasps.

"Tell me what you want Sansa. I will do anything for you sweet girl - anything". Jon whispered huskily into her ear before nipping at her lobe.

".....I......I...." Sansa attempted to gasp her reply, her head thrown back into the feather pillow, giving Jon more access to her throat as he sucked a possessive mark on her neck and kneaded her breast.

"Tell me. I'm yours to command. Anything you want". He feverishly whispered into her skin.

".....I've heard of... That is, I've heard speak of.....of the Lords Kiss....that it could be.....nice".

Jon smiled wickedly into her neck and wasted no time in whipping the furs off of their intertwined bodies and peppering her body with fevered kisses as he rushed to descent to her waiting cunt. Sansa gasped at his eagerness and tried to grasp at the furs and push her legs together in her shock.

Jon hoped he had not hurt her, but his movements certainly were not slow and gentle when he moved her legs apart with enthusiasm.

The sight of her bared to him made his cock ache for friction. Her pink peach glistening in the firelight from her readiness.

"Gods! Even your cunt is pretty Sansa" Jon growled. Sansa flushed at his words.

"The prettiest in all the Seven Kingdoms - I'm sure of it". He affirmed. "May I"? Jon asked with a grin as he began lowering his mouth to her, watching her unsure expression. Sansa closed her mouth and nodded shyly.

"Oh Gods"! She cried as her hips bucked into Jon's mouth upon his latching onto her sensitive nub and flicking his tongue over it.

He was relentless in his pursuit for her peak - licking and sucking at her little bud. Jon knew she was enjoying his mouth as he had to restrain her bucking while watching her pretty pink nipples pebble and stiffen and her face contort into the most beautiful expressions of pleasure - it was all quite the sight laid out for him as he tasted her.

But none of that compared to how she moaned and sighed his name. It was those sounds from her lips that made him feel that he could ride into battle at that very moment and cut down any other man whose name she might even mutter in passing. He would be content to hear his name and his name only tumble from her mouth - the way her throat produced those noises - smooth like silk, sweet as honey and yet raspy with carnal need.

It didn't take him long to make her peak - but he wanted it again instantly - to witness her completely undone over and over. With his chin and lips soaked from her release he wasted no time in feasting on her again. She was fast becoming his favourite meal when he contemplated entering her with his fingers.

Would she enjoy that? Ygritte did - but she was no maid.

As he tentatively slipped one and then two fingers into her heat, he could not help but growl into her flesh when he felt how tight and silky wet she was. Sansa whimpered and then groaned, fisting the sheets beside her with one hand and clutching the side of her pillow with the other.

"Gods Sansa! You are perfect" he whispered breathily at her cunny as his finger slid in and out of her lips making delicious wet sounds. Sansa answered with a throaty 'mmmm' noise as she rolled her head from one side to the other. She trembled into her peak, gasping his name and clutching at the sheets.

"I need to be inside you..... Will you let me have you"? Jon whined. He felt he may perish on the spot if she refused him.

"Yes... I'm ready". As soon as her reply left her lips, Jon had climbed back up to her and kissed her fiercely. If she was at all shocked or disgusted with tasting herself on him, then she did not show it.

"I'll try to go slow... If I hurt you, you have to promise to tell me... I will stop if you want me to". Jon whispered while staring into her eyes, inches above her face. He held her hand that was clutching the pillow and interlaced his fingers with hers. Sansa nodded and Jon placed himself at her entrance.

He entered the tight, slick heaven that was his wife painfully slowly and with a groan. Sansa was holding her breath when he felt her Maidenhead.

"Are you alright?.... I'm going to just push through.... It will be better after that". Sansa nodded, eyes tightly closed. She squeezed his hand.

With a grunt and a curse Jon's thrust seated him fully inside her. Sansa gasped and kept her eyes closed while gripping his hand and shoulder tightly. He stilled, waiting for a sign from his wife that all is well and he could begin moving inside her. The temptation to begin thrusting was almost too much while he was watching her face as he couldn't help focusing on her delicately parted lips or the blush dancing across her cheeks and chest. So Jon closed his eyes, his brow furrowed and his throat gulped in his efforts to hold himself back.

He began trying to think of something - ANYTHING else than this moment right now when his thoughts were interrupted by another musical giggle from beneath him. Opening one eye he saw Sansa staring up at him with warm affection. His heart jolted and his insides began to melt.

"Are YOU alright?..... I thought I was the maid" she teased up at him. Jon could not help but join in on her laughter, all the while relishing the movement of her body beneath him.

"Does it hurt Sansa"? He smiled down at her.

"No, not really...... It stung a bit... But it's getting better" she replied as she wiggled her hips experimentally which made Jon's eyes roll to the back of his head.

_Fuck! I'm not going to last! How long has it been since Ygritte? Too long._

"If you keep doing that then this will all be over before it's even started sweet girl". He growled.

"What? This"? She wiggled again with a playful look in her eyes. Jon groaned and began making slow thrusts into her in retaliation.

"Oh"! Sansa exclaimed.

"Do you like that"?

Sansa nodded and bit her lip as she squeezed his hand and shoulder once more.

"You're not in pain"? He enquired.

"No....no..... It feels.... Good". She gasped.

Jon kept the slow pace for as long as he could but he was encouraged by her reactions to go faster as she began meeting his thrusts with movements of her own hips.

Staring into her crystal blue eyes he became aware of her panting as well as the rhythmic creaking of the bed and banging of the wooden headboard against the stone wall. Jon had to still himself after a while as he felt himself nearing his own release.

"What's wrong"? She panted. "Why have you stopped"?

"Nothing's wrong.... I'm just close to spilling" he said, fighting every urge he had to take her roughly, to fuck her into the mattress until he pulsed into her heavenly body.

"Isn't that a good thing"? Sansa asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Well... Yes.... But I want to enjoy you for longer". He panted in response.

"I'm not going anywhere my King" she said softly, stroking his beard. "....and I'm not made of glass either.... You don't need to hold back.... I'll tell you if you hurt me - I promise".

"Ooh!.... Gods! Jon"! She cried as he suddenly picked up a frantic pace, his hard thrusts jolting her up and down beneath him.

"Fuck! You feel so good" Jon managed to get out between gritted teeth and vigorous thrusts.

Any worries that he may have had about hurting her were quickly swept away when her fevered cries mixed with his brutish grunts. She was building up to another peak and he hoped beyond hope she would reach hers before he became a sweaty panting mess of a man atop of her.

Jon didn't have to hope for too long. Sansa threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes screwed shut as her nails dug into his skin.

Jon followed as soon as he felt her silky walls pulse around him. He'd never spilled his seed inside a woman before. With Ygritte he was too afraid should she become with child - normally pulling out and finishing himself in his hand - but this....this felt right and how it should be.

Panting into her hair, Jon suddenly realised he must be crushing his wife with his weight as he had slumped upon her when he was finally spent. Moving off of her didn't seem to be an option though as Sansa held him tightly in place with her legs.

"I think we'll freeze to death in the night if we don't retrieve the furs" he mumbled into her neck with a smile. Sansa relented and unbound him from her milky white grasp, their hands with interlocked fingers finally leaving each other as Jon placed a soft kiss on her lips before climbing off of her.

Before he could reach for the furs he noticed the blood. On him, on her and on the sheets.

"Sansa.... I did hurt you didn't I"? His eyes not leaving the mess. Sansa's eyes followed his before sitting up quickly and clapping her knees together.

"Oh!...... No...... That's..... That can happen on a maids first time.... My Septa told me".

Relief washed away part of Jon's concern. "What do you need"?

".....I....I would like to get clean...." She said in a small voice.

"Of course" Jon said briskly as he wrapped himself in a robe and made for the chamber door. As he pulled open the door he caught the tail end of the conversation his two stationed guards were having.

"Bet 'e's 'avin' a fuckin' good time in there - prettiest little thing I've seen in a long time 'is new Queen! No wonder 'e snapped 'er up"! Joked the guard who was turned to the other, his back to the now opened door with his King standing behind him. His companion stared wild eyed at Jon over his friends shoulder.

"My queen wants to bathe - have a bath drawn in the antechamber" he barked with authority - making the guard who'd spoke jump out of his skin.

"Of course your Grace" they replied in unison. "Will the queen require maids to help her"? The quiet one enquired in a small voice.

"No" Jon replied and closed the door as he tried to remember the full name of the rude guard so that he could reassign his duties in the morning. He smiled over at Sansa, hoping she had not heard any of the words from the hall. She was still sat atop the bed, clutching the furs to her chest.

"A bath will be ready for you soon my Lady" he said whilst moving toward he washbasin in the corner of the room to clean himself.

Once the bath was drawn, Jon directed a maid to deal with the sheets.

"Yes your Grace" the mousy haired girl chirped as she bobbed up and down in a curtsy. Jon noticed the maid turn a deep shade of crimson, knowing the reason for his request.

He entered the antechamber where Sansa was currently soaking in the copper tub. Sinking to his knees behind her, he reached for his soap as none of her belongings were moved from her guest room yet.

Massaging Sansa's back into a lather as she leant into his touch, she let out a contented moan before she spoke.

"Are you to be my new handmaiden now my King"? She said with soft merriment in her voice.

"My Queen must be cared for.... Who better to do that than her husband"? He replied as he noticed that he's not only marked her neck once but four times - branding her as his with little blooms.

Placing a soft kiss on her shoulder he moved to kneel beside and facing her - and that's where he stayed with one hand skimming the water, until her bath water cooled as they talked about their families, childhood and friends.

_Next time, it won't be fucking. Next time, I shall make love to her._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too long and in depth for a bedding scene? 
> 
> I wanted to convey that even though Jon's reason for choosing her was purely based on lust - that there is hope for something deeper to flourish in time - I hope that comes across?
> 
> Also I was unsure about the ending but couldn't come up with anything better!
> 
> Please please comment! I love reading them!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it there guys but I'm going to be away for the next couple of days and wanted to post what I'd gotten out of my head! I wanted to gauge whether or not it was worth carrying on with the actual 'bedding' bit - if enough people wanted to read it.


End file.
